


Change is Weird

by Jay_And_Some_Books



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Themes of suicide, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_And_Some_Books/pseuds/Jay_And_Some_Books
Summary: Dib is and adult that has moved on from his past or he thinks he has. He is unsatisfied with something but he can't quite pinpoint it. Maybe when his past comes for him he will figure it out. As well as figure out why Zim came for him after all this time.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 9





	Change is Weird

When had it stopped being fun,

When did he become so quiet,

When did he change,

Where was he,

He is a college chemistry teacher. Didn’t he hate chemistry class? He is at the college, teaching a lesson. He had mixed something, it exploded. Him and everything around him was now covered in green. 

When did he start to fear that color?

He snapped out of his trance and looked at the worried faces of the students. Some of them at least, as some were trying to get the green off their faces instead. After the initial clean up he ended class a little early but not before assigning some homework. The slight groans of the students trailed out the doors and he was left in his classroom. It was a big room, there were many lab stations, the first two having green staining them. There were a few more stained from some past student error, but his fresh mistake stunk up the room. The green had even reached the rooms cupboards that scaled the walls. He had many cupboards, most of which he could not remember what he had stored in there.  
Teaching here was a good gig, decent pay, he walked from his apartment to save money even if he didn’t need to. People here respected him and life went on, but he just felt, weird. As he walked out of the room many people waved and smiled, he returned the gesture though still lost in his mind. His body began to autopilot as he tried to pinpoint his thoughts. Sure he wasn’t doing what he had planned but no one was laughing. His dad was more understanding though he still wanted Membrane Labs rather than teaching. Dib thought he had made peace with all of this but the feeling still lingered. The walk to his apartment did help but he just couldn’t shake off his thoughts.

Once home he would lay down for a while, maybe that would help. It took only about ten minutes to reach his apartment. He thought about walking around some more but was too tired now. He ignored the people walking around him and instead took the stairs to his floor. In no time at all he was opening his front door and heading for his room. The room was silent and dark, unlike his room at home the walls were almost barren. He opened his curtains and flopped on the bed. The light made it less dark but it was still far too quiet. Pulling out his small cracked phone, he turned on the first song he could find. The song he hadn’t heard before filled the room, he bundled himself in blankets and tried to sleep. Unfortunately he was disturbed up by the loud banging of his door.  
Throwing himself grumply out for bed he stumbled towards the door. He threw it open and pulled the best smile he could, but there was no one there. The smile turned to a face of frustration, looking down at a small package that sat in the middle of the hall. His name was poorly scribbled on the side, he shuffled and bent down trying to see the return address. He took care in not touching the odd package as it looked suspicious. Though curiosity overwhelmed him, once a few steps back he gave it a swift but light kick. Immediately it exploded with color, he cursed loudly as the multi-colored lights blinded him. He fell backwards throwing his hands up to protect his eyes, painfully his head hit his door. Suddenly the box reverted back to its original form and he was left to rub his watering eyes. He scooted away and tried to blink the light from his eyes. What the hell?  
He stood up and went for his door knob, yet there was nothing there. The flat image of his door sat unchanging, the surface was flat and slightly warm. He walked to the door across the hall and it was the same. As he went to see if his next door neighbor’s door was the same, his face planted into a wall, the same flat screen surrounded him. He started to freak out, he kicked and banged on the walls. He wasn’t claustrophobic but he hated feeling trapped, being trapped. He did manage to kick a hole into the wall but only ended up getting painfully shocked. Cursing again as he held his hurt foot. Then sunk down and hugged his leg and laid his chin on his knee. He sighed deeply and decided to wait it out.  
He doubted it was his dad, Gaz was out of the question, who would want to kidnap him? Maybe it was Zim, when did they last speak? Their rivalry ended freshman year of highschool, or at least his involvement in it. Zim was still exacting plots against the world, still taunting him in class, but he couldn’t find the will to care. He just started ignoring the green skinned kid like everyone else. Zim would walk up to him as he walked home to flash blueprints and yell out his plans, Dib would just nod and mumble yeah every once and awhile. This seemed to enrage Zim, he would sometimes climb and his arm and start shouting into his ears so he would have to shake Zim off. Sometimes they would walk in complete silence, surprisingly these were the most annoying. Any moment of silence from Zim was unsettling and it would make his mind spiral, usually he got a major headache. He stopped talking to Zim after his father began to homeschool him. So why would he come at him 12 years later? Once the number calculated in his mind it shocked him, a whole twelve years he’d been gone. Their battles were still so vivid in his mind, but it was so long ago.  
He hadn’t had a friend in 12 years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted story here sorry if I mess up the formatting.


End file.
